Falling Falling Snow
by Noir-Alvarez
Summary: Ini bukanlah sebuah kisah yang romantis, bukan pula kisah yang lucu. Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Kise yang amat mencintai sahabatnya, Kuroko. Happy B'day Ki-chan! Late Present for Kise's birthday June 18th.


"_Kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain...__"_

**.**

**Falling Falling Snow©Noir**

**Kuroko no Basket©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Inspired by Falling Falling Snow-Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)**

**First time publishing Kurobas fanfiction. KiKuro. Sedikit gak nyambung sama musim sekarang, tapi biarlah! A Late present for Kise's birthday, June 18****th**** 2014. Happy B'day my beloved Honey Bear~~**

**A Long Oneshoot!**

* * *

_Bla bla bla… _:: flashback

Bla bla bla … :: present

'_Bla bla bla…' _:: mind talking

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kise-_kun_… Syal-mu…"

"Ada apa, Kuroko_cchi_?" Aku menolehkan kepala kesamping, menatap pemilik surai _baby-blue_ yang amat kusukai. Pipinya yang pucat sedikit merona dan ujung hidungnya memerah akibat kedinginan. Aku tahu dia tidak kuat dingin, untuk itu aku memakaikan syal milikku padanya, bermaksud menambah kehangatan pada lehernya. "Masih kedinginan-_ssu_?"

"_Iie, _justru aku khawatir padamu, Kise-_kun_. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyanya sambil mendongak menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan biru sebiru lautan. Ujung-ujung bibirku terangkat, lalu aku mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"_Daijoubu-_ssu_ yo! _Aku sudah tahan dengan udara dingin! Lagipula, aku tidak ingin Kuroko_cchi_ sampai sakit gara-gara kencan denganku-_ssu_~" Jawabku sambil tertawa renyah. Ekor mataku melihat bukan senyum samar yang membalas tawaku.

Melainkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca yang tak terlalu jelas kulihat karena dia buru-buru menurunkan pandangannya.

"_S-sou da!_ Kuroko_cchi_ ingat tidak, pertama kali kita jadian-_ssu_? Waktu itu kan juga malam natal seperti ini ya. _Nee nee_, ingat tidak~?"

* * *

"_Kuroko_cchi_, aku sudah lama menyukaimu-_ssu_…maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_

_Aku memang nekat, tapi biarlah._

_Malam ini, tepat malam natal, aku menembak Kuroko_cchi_ tepat sesaat sesudah pesta natal kecil-kecilan yang diadakan oleh kami, para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ di gedung olahraga Teiko. Ya, aku sudah sejak lama menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan wajah datar sedatar jalan tol._

_Tapi mengapa aku menyukainya, ya?_

"_Mengapa kau menyukaiku, Kise_-kun_?"_

_Aah, ternyata Kuroko_cchi_ juga bertanya hal yang sama._

_Aku melirik kesamping, berusaha menemukan objek untuk diamati. Misalnya…salju yang menumpuk dibawah pohon akasia? Atau lubang besar di pohon pius yang kemungkinan adalah sarang tupai?_

"_Emm…soal itu…aku juga tidak tahu mengapa-_ssu_. Tiba-tiba saja, seminggu yang lalu, saat kita pergi bersama untuk membeli perlengkapan menghias pohon natal, aku menyadari kalau…anu, kalau Kuroko_cchi_ itu imut-_ssu. _Maksudku, aku memang sudah tahu kau imut, tapi entah kenapa imut yang ini lain_-ssu._ Lalu saat kita jalan-jalan sesudahnya, Kuroko_cchi_ ingat kan mengapa aku tak bersemangat? I-itu karena aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri_-ssu_." Aku menarik napas, bersiap untuk bercerita lebih. "Awalnya memang aku menyukai Kuroko_cchi_ karena Kuroko_cchi_ terlihat seperti adik bagiku-_ssu_. Tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar, ternyata perasanku pada Kuroko_cchi_ lebih dari sekedar menyukai…Aku mencintai Kuroko_cchi, _jadi maukah Kuroko_cchi_ menjadi pacarku _-ssu_?"_

_Aku melihatnya menundukkan kepalanya. _Shimatta…

"_A-aa… Tidak dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-_ssu_, aku bisa—"_

"_Baiklah, Kise_-kun_."_

_Eh, apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?_

"_K-Kuroko_cchi_, maksudmu…"_

"_Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasih Kise-_kun. _Sebenarnya, aku juga memiliki perasaan terhadapmu, tetapi aku tidak tahu apakah itu perasaan suka sebagai teman atau…suka sebagai kekasih. Jadi, untuk meyakinkan hatiku, aku akan mencoba menjadi kekasih Kise-_kun._" Kuroko_cchi_ memotong pertanyaanku dengan alasannya yang terdengar sangat panjang bagiku. Baru kali ini aku mendengar dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, _baru kali ini_ aku melihatnya tersenyum tulus dan hangat kepadaku._

_Tanpa sadar, tanganku menggapainya, menarik tubuhnya kedalam rengkuhanku. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuhnya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, merasakan lembutnya rambut _baby-blue_ yang amat kusukai. Aku menyukai semua tentang pemuda didalam pelukanku ini. Semuanya._

_Entah dorongan dari siapa, aku meraih dagunya dan mengecup pipi kirinya. Bermaksud menyalurkan rasa sayangku yang meluap-luap tanpa didasari nafsu. Tidak lama, hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, tetapi rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipi pucatnya membuatku melayang, ingin menciumnya lebih…_

"_Are, Kuro_-chin_, Kise_-chin_, mengapa kalian berduaan disini? Dan mengapa Kise_-chin_ mencium pipimu Kuro_-chin_?"_

Shimatta, _bagian dua._

_Aku paham betul kalau Murasaki_cchi _suka sekali mengadu pada orang lain, terutama pada Akashi_cchi_ dan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain._

* * *

"Saat itu rasanya aku mau mati karena menahan malu-_ssu_!" Ingatku sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua tanganku. Aku mendengar Kuroko_cchi_ terkekeh kecil, lalu menggapai tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya.

"Apa Kise-_kun_ mau bilang kalau _menembakku_ adalah kejadian memalukan?" Tanya Kuroko_cchi_ dengan nada jengkel yang terdengar sangat dibuat-buat. Aku tertawa sambil membalas genggaman tangannya dan menggandengnya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja tidak Kuroko_cchi,_ malah aku senang, karena dunia tahu kalau kini, dan seterusnya, Kuroko_cchi_ adalah milikku-_ssu_!" Aku menjawabnya dengan riang. Tapi, lagi lagi yang kulihat di wajahnya adalah ekspresi bersalah dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Kami tidak berkata apapun lagi dan berjalan bergandengan dalam diam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan Kuroko_cchi_, tetapi kalau aku sedang memikirkan ekspresinya barusan. Apa Kuroko_cchi_ mengantuk ya?

Tanpa terasa kami berjalan sampai didepan sebuah pohon dengan bangku taman dibawahnya. Aku mengenali tempat ini, pohon ini, dan bangku ini. Saat musim semi, pohon ini akan memunculkan bunga-bunga sakura yang indah, dan banyak orang yang ber-_hanami_ di taman ini. Aku tersenyum simpul, tahu topik yang bagus supaya Kuroko_cchi_ tidak lagi mengantuk.

"_Nee_ Kuroko_cchi_, bagaimana kalau kita duduk sebentar disini_-ssu_?" Ajakku sambil membimbingnya duduk di bangku taman itu. Aku melihat ekspresi lain kini terselip diwajahnya, ekspresi kaget, lalu merindu.

"Kise-_kun_, bangku taman dan pohon ini…"

"Yup! Ini adalah tempat kita pertama kali kencan! Hiks, ternyata Kuroko_cchi_ ingat-_ssu_~ Aku jadi terharu~" Godaku sambil memeluknya, tapi Kuroko_cchi_ malah menepis tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Jangan peluk-peluk disini Kise-_kun,_ ini muka umum." Elaknya.

"Eheheh _gomen ne, _Kuroko_cchi_."

* * *

_Hari ini adalah hari selain hari valentine, hari yang paling kutunggu-tunggu dari kemarin lusa, hari ini…adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Kuroko_cchi_!_

"Neesan! _Dimana kau menaruh sweater merahku _-ssu _?" Teriakku dari kamar, sambil membongkar isi lemari pakaianku demi menemukan sebuah sweater rajutan berwarna merah maroon. Aku berdecak kesal, harusnya tidak kupinjamkan pada Rika _neesan_ kalau tahu begini jadinya. Dia selalu saja lupa dimana dia menaruh barang-barang pinjaman dariku sehabis dicucinya._

"_Tidak tahu Ryou-_chan! _Cari saja sendiri!" Rika _neesan_ balas berteriak dari bawah, yep, aku tahu pasti dia sedang menonton acara quiz yang pembawa acaranya adalah artis kesayangannya. Huh, dasar._

"Neesan_ tidak bertanggung jawab-_ssu! _Aku kan mau pakai hari ini!" Teriakku lagi. Mulai frustasi karena tidak menemukannya di lemari pakaian. Lalu aku bergegas keluar dan mencarinya di kamar Rika _neesan_._

"_Pakai saja yang lain!" Serunya. "Hei, kau masuk ke kamarku ya!? Jangan mengacak lemariku!"_

"_Rika_ neesan _bodoh!" Umpatku. Aku membuka lemari pakaiannya, mencoba mencari sweaterku dengan cepat tanpa mengacak pakaian kakakku itu. Nihil, tidak ada._

_Aku mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiriku. Astaga! Lima menit lagi aku harus berangkat atau aku akan telat menemui Kuroko_cchi_. Karena makin frustasi, aku keluar kamar Rika _neesan_ lalu turun kebawah dan berlari kearahnya. Langsung saja ku ambil remote yang menganggur di meja dan mematikan televisi saat itu juga._

"_Hei!"_

"_Rika_ neesan_ harus tanggung jawab-_ssu! _Lima menit lagi aku harus berangkat atau aku akan telat menemui Kuroko_cchi_-_ssu_!" Gertakku. Kulihat Rika _neesan_ ingin protes, namun tertahan di mulutnya, dan pada akhirnya dia hanya mengeluarkan helaan napas berat. Rika _neesan_ adalah satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang tahu kalau kini aku berpacaran dengan Kuroko_cchi_, ya, setidaknya _baru_ satu-satunya._

_Akhirnya kami mencarinya berdua. Di jemuran, diatas tumpukan baju bersih, bahkan dikeranjang pakaian kotor, sweaterku tetap tidak ketemu. Aku hampir putus asa, tapi tiba-tiba _neesan_ berteriak sambil mengangkat sweaterku._

"_Ryou_-chan_! Ketemu!"_

"Neesan _ketemu dimana?"_

"_Di gantung di belakang pintu kamar mandi…hehe."_

"_Ck, dasar. Yasudah aku berangkat-_ssu_, doakan semoga _hanami_ku dengan Kuroko_cchi_ lancar_-ssu_!" Lalu aku bergegas menuju pintu keluar, memakai sepatu, dan pergi dari rumah sambil berlari kecil._

"_Dia bilang mau _hanami?_ Tapi keranjang makanannya ada disini…"_

**Now Loading…**

"_RYOU-_CHAN_! KAU LUPA KERANJANG MAKANANMU!"_

_Tapi aku terus berlari dan tidak mendengar Rika _neesan _berteriak dari depan rumah sambil mengangkat keranjang bambu berisi makanan tinggi-tinggi._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ck, kenapa Kise_-kun_ sampai lupa membawa keranjang makanannya?"_

_Dan disinilah aku, duduk berdua dengan Kuroko_cchi_ di sebuah bangku taman dibawah pohon sakura. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, merutuki kecerobohanku. Sangking paniknya mencari sweater, aku sampai lupa membawa keranjang makanan berisi sebotol teh sakura dengan dua buah gelas plastik kecil, beberapa buah sakura-mochi, dan beberapa buah dango tiga warna._

_Aku sudah tahu kalau Kuroko_cchi_ pasti akan marah kepadaku._

"Hontou ni gomenansai, _Kuroko_cchi_! Habis aku baru ingat saat sudah berada didalam kereta_-ssu_! Maaf ya Kuroko_cchi_, kubelikan dorayaki dan sakura-mochi dari warung diseberang saja ya?" Bujukku berharap amarah Kuroko_cchi_ mereda. Dan, untungnya harapanku itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku melihat kepalanya mengangguk pelan, segera saja aku berlari ke seberang dan membeli beberapa buah dorayaki dan sakura-mochi._

_Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, aku sudah kembali lagi duduk bersama Kuroko_cchi_, menyantap dorayaki kami dalam diam. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya, dan kalau dia melirikku balik, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku atau berpura-pura fokus pada dorayaki yang kumakan. Aku bahkan tidak berani berkata apapun, takut akan tatapannya yang tadi sempat—menurutku—ingin menguburku hidup-hidup._

_Seharusnya kencan pertama kami tidak seperti ini…_

"_Sudahlah, Kise_-kun, _jangan menangis, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri, dan hapus air matamu. Nanti orang-orang akan salah paham." Tiba-tiba Kuroko_cchi_ berkata sambil menghela napas. Aku menatapnya, dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Dia tahu aku sedih, dia tahu aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, dia tahu aku…menangis._

_Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kukira…kukira Kuroko_cchi_ mulai tertular sifat psikopat Akashi_cchi_-_ssu_!" Aku merengek, tapi tidak ada gerutuan yang biasa keluar dari mulut Kuroko_cchi_. Saat aku melihat kearahnya…_

_Ya Tuhan._

_Oke, salahkah aku jika kini aku tengah melihat seorang malaikat mungil yang terlampau _antusias_ memakan sakura-mochi yang kini tengah terapit dikedua belah bibir tipis kemerahan itu? Salahkah?_

"_Kuroko_cchi…_Aku jadi ingin memakan Kuroko_cchi_ saja-_ssu_!" Seruku sambil menerjang tubuh mungil nya, yang langsung dihadiahi _Ignite Pass Kai_ andalannya._

"_Hentikan Kise_-kun_, ini di muka umum." Ujarnya datar._

* * *

Tiba-tiba aku jadi tertawa sendiri mengingat kencan pertamaku dengan Kuroko_cchi _yang tidak berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Yah, kalian pasti tahulah…_hanami_ dibawah pohon sakura sambil menyantap sakura-mochi, mengobrol tentang banyak hal, berpegangan tangan, berciu—

Oke stop, sepertinya kegiatan yang satu itu tidak sengaja terselip dipikiranku. Jangan…aku tidak ingin menodai Kuroko_cchi_ dengan nafsuku. Tidak sampai dia yang meminta…

Aku bangun dari dudukku dengan frustasi. Bermaksud menjernihkan isi pikiranku, kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, menatap sungai dibawah. Aliran airnya sangat tenang, hingga membuat cahaya bulan terpantul balik. Ah, kalau melihat sungai, aku jadi teringat sebuah kejadian waktu musim panas.

"Kuroko_cchi_, ingat tidak—"

Aku mengurungkan niatku bertanya karena melihatnya sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang _tidak biasa_ karena bisa kulihat raut wajah Kuroko_cchi_ menampilkan ekspresi seperti seorang Ibu yang mengetahui kalau anaknya mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah.

* * *

_Kecipak…kecipak…_

_Musim panas memang panas. Cara mengurangi rasa panas yang menyengat hingga kedalam tubuh itu ada bermacam-macam. Makan es krim atau buah semangka? Duduk seharian di depan kipas angin? Atau pergi ke pantai? Itu sudah biasa._

_Tapi mencari sebuah kunci sepeda dengan gantungan kodok di sungai adalah hal yang tidak biasa._

"_Ugh…Midorima_cchi_, di sebelah sini tidak ada_-ssu_…" Ujarku pada Midorima_cchi_ yang berada beberapa meter dibelakangku. Matanya yang sehijau hamparan rumput itu memicing padaku, lalu dia berteriak;_

"_Kalau tidak ada ya cari sampai ketemu, _nanodayo!_ Dasar bodoh."_

"_Ugh…Kuroko_cchi_…" Karena dibentak oleh Midorima_cchi_, aku bermaksud mengadu pada Kuroko_cchi_. Tapi aku malah dihadiahi tatapan membunuh darinya._

"_Itu salah Kise_-kun_ sendiri. Siapa suruh main lempar-lemparan barang milik Midorima_-kun_ dengan Aomine_-kun_?"_

_Aku memberengut kesal. Kulirik pemuda _tan_ yang berada disebelah kananku. Tumben sekali dia tidak protes._

_Kami berempat—aku, Kuroko_cchi, _Aomine_cchi,_ dan Midorima_cchi—_memutuskan untuk terus mencari tanpa banyak berdebat. Meski sesekali terdengar umpatan Midorima_cchi_ dan rengekanku, serta gerutuan kesal dari Aomine_cchi_. Yah, memang salahku juga sih, main lempar-lemparan kunci sepeda milik Midorima_cchi_ dengan gantungan kodok yang ternyata gantungan itu adalah _lucky item_ Midorima_cchi_ hari ini. Main lempar-lemparannya didekat sungai pula. Alhasil, kami semua mencarinya karena mengingat kalau Midorima_cchi_ tidak bisa pulang tanpa kunci sepedanya._

_Hari mulai gelap, tapi kami masih belum menemukannya. Tapi tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkan kami semua. Aku dan yang lain spontan melirik kearah jalanan. Benar saja, sebuah _limousine _hitam yang tak asing dimata kami terparkir disana. Jendela penumpang tiba-tiba bergerak turun, menampilkan sosok dengan surai merah menyala. Akashi_cchi_._

"_Sedang apa kalian disana?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti biasa._

"_Eh? Ah…itu, kami sedang mencari kunci sepeda milik Midorima_cchi_ yang tidak sengaja terlempar olehku ke sungai-_ssu_." Jawabku sambil menggaruk rambutku yang tak gatal sama sekali._

"_Oh." Balasannya singkat. Lalu aku melihat pandangan Akashi_cchi_ berganti kearah Kuroko_cchi, _yang juga sedang menatap surai merah itu dalam diam. "Tetsuya, temani aku berbelanja untuk keperluan _bunkasai_ kelas kita. Berdua saja. Naiklah keatas dan masuk kedalam mobilku." Perintahnya tegas._

_Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat, entah mengapa. Yang membuatku terkejut bukan hanya sampai situ, tetapi karena Kuroko_cchi_ yang mematuhi perintah Akashi_cchi_ dalam diam dan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya—memakai kembali sepatunya dan memungut tasnya—lalu berlari kecil naik kejalanan hingga masuk kedalam _limousine_ mewah itu._

_Tak sampai satu menit, _limousine_ itu telah lenyap dari pandanganku._

"_Hoi Kise, apa tidak apa-apa tuh?" Tanya Aomine_cchi_ sambil menyikut lenganku. Aku menoleh kearahnya, setengah kesal setengah bingung._

"_Maksudmu apa Aomine_cchi_?" Aku balik bertanya._

"_Ck, itu si Tetsu dibawa pergi Akashi tanpa pamit padamu, apa kau yang sebagai pacarnya tidak apa? Aku sih kalau jadi kau akan menarik tangan Tetsu dan mengatakan pada Akashi kalau dia akan pulang bersamaku, dan bila ingin membahas sesuatu harus bersama denganku." Jawab pemuda tan itu panjang lebar. Aku tertegun, benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi masalahnya…apa aku punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk menghadapi Akashi_cchi_?_

"_Lagipula kalian sekelas kan? Kenapa tidak sekalian mengajakmu juga?"_

_Pertanyaan Aomine_cchi_ terdengar seperti kaset rusak ditelingaku. Berputar berulang kali dibagian yang sama. _Kenapa tidak sekalian mengajakmu juga? Kenapa tidak sekalian mengajakmu juga?

"_Kalian berdua! Cepat cari lagi-_nodayo_! Memangnya kalian mau menginap disini hah!?" Seru Midorima_cchi_ yang membuatku dan Aomine_cchi_ terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru kami mencari lagi kunci sepeda Midorima_cchi_ di dalam air._

_Tiba-tiba tanganku menyentuh sesuatu. Saat aku melihat agak lebih dekat lagi…siluet kodok! Ah ini pasti kunci milik Midorima_cchi_! Segera saja aku menggenggamnya dan mengeluarkannya dari dalam air._

_Tapi kok…licin dan kenyal ya?_

"_Midorima_cchi_! Aku menemukan kunci—Hyaa! Ternyata kodok asli-_ssu_!"_

_Kodok itu pun terlempar, berbarengan denganku yang terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam air._

* * *

Puas bernostalgia kembali, aku menghampiri Kuroko_cchi_ yang terlihat sudah selesai mengobrol di telepon.

"Sudah selesai teleponan_-ssu_? Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjut berjalan_-ssu_. Nanti kalau tambah malam jadi tambah dingin." Ajakku sambil mengamit tangannya. Kuroko_cchi_ hanya mengangguk lalu membalas mengamit tanganku. Kini jemari kami bertautan, rasa hangat kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhku. _Terutama hatiku_.

Kami berjalan menuju rumah Kuroko_cchi_, ya, aku memang memintanya untuk diperbolehkan mengantar Kuroko_cchi_ saat kencan kami selesai. Senyumku tak henti-hentinya terkembang manis diwajahku. Ah, aku sampai lupa!

"Kuroko_cchi_, berhenti sebentar yuk. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu_-ssu_." Ujarku sambil merogoh kantong jaketku. "_Merry Chirstmas and Happy Anniversary, _Kuroko_cchi_!"

Aku menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dengan pita kuning yang menghiasinya. Kulihat dengan gemetar tangan mungil Kuroko_cchi_ mengambil kotak itu dan mulai membuka isinya.

"Kise-_kun_, ini…"

Yup, yang kuberikan adalah sebuah jam tangan untuknya. Jam tangan yang tak terlalu mewah, yang kubeli dengan uang tabunganku sendiri.

"Bagaimana_-ssu_? Suka tidak? Hehe…habis aku suka memperhatikan Kuroko_cchi_ kalau ingin mengetahui waktu pasti selalu melihat kearah jam dinding atau bertanya pada orang lain. Jadi kubelikan saja jam tangan untukmu_-ssu_." Kupasang senyum riang yang lebar, berharap dia juga akan tersenyum dan tertawa dengan senangnya.

Tapi yang kini kulihat justru senyumnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"_Arigatou_, Kisei-_kun_. Aku sangat menyukainya. _Gomenansai_, aku belum menyiapkan kado untukmu. Mungkin ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya kau memberikan kado dihari jadi kita, Kise_-kun_."

Hah? Apa…apa yang barusan dia ucapkan?

"Kise_-kun_, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil rute yang berbeda?" Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku kembali berjalan.

Yang kusadari, kami tengah berjalan di rute menuju kearah stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

* * *

"_Kise-_kun_, _yamete kudasai_." Aku mendengar desisan Kuroko_cchi_, tapi aku memilih untuk diam saja dan terus meletakkan beberapa helai daun ginko yang berguguran diatas kepalanya. _Baby-blue_ bertemu kuning pucat. Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum lebar dan menambah daun-daun ginko diatas kepalanya._

"_Kise_-kun_!" Kali ini dia mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya. Helai-helai daun kuning pucat itupun turun dengan mulusnya._

"_Pfft—_gomen ne_, Kuroko_cchi_. Habis Kuroko_cchi_ terlihat imut sih_-ssu_!" Ujarku sambil menekan-nekan pelan pipinya yang pucat. Seketika Kuroko_cchi_ menggembungkan pipinya dan memberengut kesal._

"_Aku tidak imut Kise_-kun_, aku ini laki-laki." Bantahnya. Ah, kalau begini dia terlihat makin imut saja._

_Saat ini kami sedang berada di taman samping rumahku. Yah, taman ku ini tidak terlalu luas, dan hanya berdiri sebuah pohon ginko yang kokoh di sudutnya. Kebetulan sekali saat aku mengundang Kuroko_cchi_ kemari, daun-daun ginko sedang berguguran. Tanpa basa-basi aku mengajaknya duduk dibawah pohon, menikmati helai demi helai daun ginko yang jatuh ke tanah._

_Kecuali sekarang, karena aku bosan jadi aku menjahili Kuroko_cchi.

Tiing!

_Ada sebuah e-mail masuk, aku bisa mengetahuinya dari suaranya. Dengan sigap aku ambil ponsel yang berada di kantung celana sebelah kananku, lalu mengecek dari siapakah e-mail itu._

From: Akashi_cchi_

Subject: Halloween

Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, aku mengundang kalian untuk datang kerumahku dalam rangka merayakan malam Halloween yang berarti malam ini, jam delapan. Bawa perlengkapan kalian untuk menginap satu malam. Jangan sampai telat, atau kalian akan mendapatkan mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

-End-

_Apa!?_

"_Apa!? Malam ini_-ssu? _Akashi_cchi_ sudah gila ya?"_

Tiing! _Tiba-tiba ada e-mail masuk lagi._

From: Akashi_cchi_

Subject: -

Awas kalau kau mengataiku gila, Ryouta. Akan kupastikan tidurmu malam ini tidak nyenyak.

-End-

_Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Aku meneguk kembali ludahku. Apakah Akashi_cchi_ seorang cenayang!?_

"_Hah…sudahlah Kise_-kun_, kita turuti saja." Ujar Kuroko_cchi_. Oh, berarti dia mendapatkan e-mail yang sama—kecuali e-mail yang terakhir, tentu saja. "Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin pamit pulang untuk mengambil perlengkapanku."_

"_E-eh? Kuroko_cchi_ mau diantar tidak_-ssu_?" Tawarku._

"_Tidak usah Kise_-kun_. Lebih baik Kise_-kun_ bersiap-siap juga. Sampai bertemu dirumah Akashi_-kun_." Pamitnya._

_Akhirnya, aku hanya mengantarnya hingga gerbang depan rumahku._

_._

_._

_._

_Kami semua—para Kiseki no Sedai—sampai dirumah Akashi_cchi_ berbarengan. Dan tentu saja tidak telat. Karena, yah…tahu sendirilah._

_Saat aku memasuki gerbang depan rumah Akashi_cchi_, hal pertama yang terlintas dibenakku adalah kata 'mewah'. Sebuah kolam air mancur dengan beberapa bunga lotus mengapung indah terletak di tengah-tengah halaman depan. Semak kembang sepatu melingkari air mancur itu, sementara semak mawar merah tersebar luas mulai dari pintu gerbang hingga ke taman samping—dan mungkin hingga ke taman belakang. Lalu saat masuk kedalam rumahnya, kata 'mewah' itu kini berganti menjadi 'amat mewah'. Arsitektur khas Eropa dan Asia berpadu menjadi satu, menimbulkan kesan elegan. Lampu gantungnya terbuat dari Kristal, dan bisa kupastikan kalau figura yang menempel di dinding yang memperlihatkan foto Akashi_cchi _bersama kedua orang tuanya terbuat dari emas._

_Dan kami hanya bisa berdecak kagum, kecuali Aomine_cchi_ yang lagaknya seperti anak kampungan._

_Kami semua digiring menuju lantai dua. Di lantai dua suasana di lantai satu seakan luntur. Kalau di lantai satu suasananya klasik, di lantai dua suasananya lebih modern. Dengan sofa panjang berwarna merah dan _home theater_ yang tertata apik di ruang santai. Saat aku menengok ke kiri, aku melihat pintu berwarna putih dengan tulisan 'Seijuuro's Room' di depannya. Itu pasti kamar Akashi_cchi_._

"_Kita tidak akan tidur di kamar, melainkan tidur disini." Ujar Akashi_cchi_ sambil menunjuk tempatnya berdiri sekarang, yaitu di ruang santai. Kami semua mengangguk, lagi pula hanya satu malam, bukankah lebih bagus jika tidur bersama-sama?_

"_Sementara para pelayanku membawakan barang-barang kalian yang kalian tinggal dibawah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai bermain sesuatu?" Tawar Akashi_cchi_ yang tumben-tumbennya tanpa ada aura pembunuh yang menguar dari dalam dirinya. Refleks, kami semua saling pandang, masih tidak percaya. Tetapi sebelum Akashi_cchi_ sempat berkata lebih lanjut, aku buru-buru berteriak._

"_Waaa! Bagaimana kalau kita main _Truth or Dare_-_ssu_?" Ajakku._

"Truth or Dare_? Dengan apa, _nodayo_?" Tanya Midorima_cchi_. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari sebuah benda berbentuk silindris. Tapi tidak ada apapun, dengan terpaksa aku mengambil remote televisi yang berada diatas meja didekatku._

"_Pakai ini_-ssu_!" Jawabku. Yang lain hanya menghela napas, lalu kami memulai permainan kami. Remote pun kuputar kencang, hingga putarannya memelan, pelan…dan berhenti pada—_

—_Aomine_cchi_._

"_Huahahah ayo Aomine_cchi_! _Truth or dare!?" _Tanyaku sambil tertawa. Aomine_cchi_ terlihat sangat jengkel, lalu mendengus sombong._

"_Huh, tentu saja _dare_! Memangnya kau pikir aku takut sepertimu Kise?"_

_Aku mengeluarkan tangisan buaya._

"_Ryouta, tutup mulutmu atau terpaksa kujahit dengan tanganku ini." Suara keramat yang mengalun melewati telingaku terbukti sangat ampuh bisa membuatku mati dengan mata terbuka. "Baiklah, jika kau sudah diam, segera berikan _dare_-mu pada Daiki—karena kau yang memutar remotenya."Perintah Akashi_cchi_ padaku. Aku mengangguk kikuk. Sekitar lima detik aku berpikir…hmm…_dare_ yang bagus untuk Aomine_cchi_…_

"_Aha! Aku _dare_ Aomine _cchi_ untuk memakai bikini dan bergaya ala Horikita Mai di majalah-majalah pornomu_-ssu_!" Seruku kegirangan, merasa kalau ideku ini adalah senjata mutakhir demi membuat Aomine_cchi_ malu hingga tujuh turunan!_

"NANI THE FUCK _KISE! Apa-apaan _dare_ itu!? Lagipula pasti kita tidak ada yang membawa biki—"_

"_Aku punya satu Daiki. Sekarang cepat pakai dan laksanakan _dare_-mu itu." Tiba-tiba ditangan Akashi_cchi_ sudah ada bikini berwarna _pink_ dengan motif polkadot putih dan berenda-renda. Aku menahan tawa, kami semua menahan tawa. Sementara wajah Aomine_cchi_ mendadak horror._

"_D-darimana kau punya benda itu, hoi Akashi!?"_

"_Tidak penting benda ini darimana Daiki. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan ini di kamar mandi, atau aku yang harus memakaikanmu disini dan _sekarang juga_, hm?"_

_Setelahnya, Aomine_cchi_ langsung merebut bikini itu dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan._

_Sekitar dua menit kami menunggu, akhirnya muncul juga siluet dari arah kamar mandi. Aomine_cchi_, keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah merah padam. Pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan dan diganti dengan sebuah bikini norak, tetapi dia masih menutupi badannya yang kekar itu dengan sweater biru tuanya._

"_Mine_-chin_, kenapa masih ditutupi? *munch munch* Aku kan mau lihat~" Pinta Murasaki_cchi_ sambil tetap mengunyah maiubo keju miliknya._

"_Ck, berisik kau Murasakibara!" Seru Aomine_cchi_._

"_Murasakibara_-kun_ benar, Aomine_-kun._ Kau jangan menutupi badanmu dengan sweatermu." Kuroko_cchi_ mendukung Murasaki_cchi_. Aku bisa melihat kejengkelan di wajah Aomine_cchi_ berlipat-lipat, sepertinya dia sedang menahan amarah untuk tidak memekik seperti anak perempuan dan berlari masuk kembali ke kamar mandi._

_Tapi tiba-tiba Aomine_cchi_ melempar sweater dan baju serta celananya kebawah, memperlihatkan tubuh maskulin berbalut bikini minim yang kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang hitam._

"_Nih! Puas!?"_

_Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin tertawa dan muntah disaat yang bersamaan._

"_Pfft—HUAHAHAHAH AOMINE_CCHI_ PAS SEKALI_-SSU_! HAHAHAHAH!" Akhirnya tawaku tak bisa kubendung, dengan teramat sangat puas kutertawai Aomine_cchi_ dan penampilan barunya. Bayangkan saja, dada rata yang bidang kini ditutupi bra. Lalu kalau melihat bagian bawahnya…uhh, sebuah tonjolan besar di antara pangkal pahanya itu hanya tertutupi celana dalam tipis berenda. Yah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri._

"_Nah sekarang Daiki, coba praktekan salah satu pose model kebanggaanmu itu didepan kami semua, _**sekarang**_**.**__" Perintah Akashi_cchi_, sepertinya Aomine_cchi_ tidak akan berani menolak atau memprotes terlebih dahulu, melihat Akashi_cchi_ dengan antengnya tengah memegang gunting kesayangannya dan mengelap ujung besinya dengan tisu._

_Akhirnya, dengan ogah-ogahan Aomine_cchi_ mempraktekannya. Mula-mula dia menunduk lalu membuat posisi tengkurap. Kaki kanannya dia agkat. Lalu dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang gemetaran keatas—kebibirnya. Dia membuka sedikit bibirnya dan menyelipkan ujung jari telunjuknya, lalu sedikit meliukkan pinggang dan sengaja mengepit dada ratanya dengan kedua lengannya. Benar-benar…_erotic_._

"_MHUAHAHAHAHAH TIDAK COCOK AOMINE_CCHI_! TIDAK COCOK!"_

"_Mine-_chin_ seram ih…"_

"_Hh…menggelikan."_

"_Pfft—seharusnya kau lihat ekspresimu sekarang ini, Daiki."_

Splash!

_Tiba-tiba bunyi yang tidak asing terdengar diteliga kami. Itu bunyi…kamera ponsel. Ponsel milik Kuroko_cchi_. Terarah ke Aomine_cchi_. Yang berarti…_

"_Tenang saja Aomine_-kun_, aku sudah menyimpannya untuk kau lihat nanti."_

"_HOOI TETSU _TEME_!" Raung Aomine_cchi_. Acara kejar-kejaranpun terjadi. Tetapi karena Kuroko_cchi_ pintar menggunakan _misdirection_ miliknya di berbagai situasi, acara kejar-kejaranpun itu dimenangkan oleh Kuroko_cchi_._

_Tapi bukan berarti Aomine_cchi_ bisa berhenti berlari._

_Pasalnya, sekarang pemuda _tan_ itu dikejar-kejar oleh Midorima_cchi_. Kenapa? Karena Aomine_cchi_ tak sengaja menginjak _lucky item_ milik Midorima_cchi_ yang berupa gantungan kunci berbentuk bebek yang terbuat dari plastik. Hal ini membuat Aomine_cchi_ seakan banci yang sedang dikejar-kejar oleh petugas._

_Setelah ditenangkan (baca: diancam) oleh Akashi_cchi_, acara kejar-kejaranpun itu berhenti. Aomine_cchi_ mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kasar lalu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi. Permainan pun dilanjut setelah Aomine_cchi_ keluar dari kamar mandi._

_Remote pun diputar oleh Aomine_cchi_, dan berhenti pada…Akashi_cchi_. _Glek…_kami semua memasang tampang horror—kecuali Kuroko_cchi, _Murasaki_cchi, _dan Aomine_cchi_._

"_A-Akashi, _truth or dare_?" Tanya Aomine_cchi_ takut-takut._

"Truth_." Dengan santainya Akashi_cchi_ menjawab. Kami semua membuang napas lega. Kalau Akashi_cchi_ memilih _dare_…aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan menjalankan _dare_nya tanpa menumbuhkan dendam pada Aomine_cchi_. Hiiiy! Bisa-bisa aku kena juga!_

"_Mm…baiklah…Siapa _first love _mu?"_

_Semua mematung. Aomine_cchi_ kau terlalu—_

"_Tetsuya."_

—WHAT!?_ A-apa!? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kuroko_cchi? _Kuroko_cchi-KU_!?_

"_Kau tidak salah dengar, Ryouta. Tetsuya memang cinta pertamaku." Tegas Akashi_cchi_ lagi. Tu-tunggu! Ternyata Akashi_cchi_ benar-benar bisa baca pikiran!_

"_Dan aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Ryouta." Lanjutnya._

_Hening. Tidak ada yang berani untuk kembali berkomentar. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan iba dari Aomine_cchi_ dan Murasaki_cchi, _dan Midorima_cchi_ juga meskipun dia terlihat tidak mau terang-terangan menatapku. Kuroko_cchi_ hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, sementara Akashi_cchi_ kini memperhatikan Kuroko_cchi_ seakan-akan takut anak itu akan menghilang._

_Jujur saja, aku ingin menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko_cchi_ dan mengatakan kalau dia adalah milikku sekarang juga, tetapi yang kuhadapi ini adalah Akashi_cchi. _Kapten basket merangkap ketua OSIS yang absolut dan berkuasa. Jangankan melawannya, mengomentari perintahnya saja aku sudah takut setengah mati._

_Lagi pula, apa yang harus kukhawatirkan? Toh, Kuroko_cchi_ 'kan hanya _first love_nya. Dan kini Kuroko_cchi_ adalah pacarku, itu berarti aku telah melangkahinya duluan bukan? Mungkin saat ini perasaannya telah berubah terhadap Kuroko_cchi_. Dan aku yakin Kuroko_cchi_ tidak akan meninggalkanku, karena dia pacarku._

"_Ehem…Akashi cepat putar remotenya lagi." Pinta Midorima_cchi_. Awalnya Akashi_cchi_ mendelik dan memberi tatapan menusuk pada Midorima_cchi_, seakan kegiatan memperhatikan raut wajah Kuroko_cchi_ terganggu oleh permintaan Midorima_cchi_. Tetapi Akashi_cchi_ langsung memutar remote itu tanpa banyak bertitah lagi._

_Pada akhirnya permainan ini dilanjutkan dengan canda tawa lagi, meskipun beberapa kali aku menanggapinya dengan setengah hati._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kumohon Kise_-kun_ jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Lagi pula ini hanya permainan."_

"_Bukan masalah permainannya_-ssu_, tapi masalah perasaan. Apa Kuroko_cchi_ tahu kalau tadi aku benar-benar ingin berteriak didepan wajah Akashi_cchi_ dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak boleh mengambil Kuroko_cchi-KU ssu_? Pasti Kuroko_cchi _tidak tahu_-ssu_, tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanku…"_

"_Tidak Kise_-kun_, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Tangannya yang mungil membungkus tanganku, menyelimutinya dalam kehangatan. "Karena aku tahu kalau Kise_-kun_ benar-benar menyukaiku, karena aku tahu aku milikmu, karena aku tahu meskipun Akashi_-kun_ mengatakan aku cinta pertamanya, tetapi dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia masih mencintaiku. Karena aku tahu…Kise_-kun _adalah orang yang berharga bagiku."_

"_Kuroko_cchi…_Apa itu benar-_ssu_? Kuroko_cchi_ tidak akan meninggalkanku dan memilih Akashi_cchi_ 'kan?"_

"…_Tidak Kise_-kun_, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

_Tapi yang kulihat kedua mata Kuroko_cchi_ menampilkan keraguan, serta ucapannya tadi yang terdengar tidak ada keyakinan. Dan aku benar-benar mulai takut sekarang._

"_Hoi Tetsu, Kise! Sampai kapan kalian berdua mau berduaan di luar hah!? Cepat masuk, kita mau main cerita bergilir nih!" Tiba-tiba Aomine_cchi_ berseru dari pintu. Aku dan Kuroko_cchi_ mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu kuulurkan tanganku pada kekasihku itu, membantunya berdiri. Kamipun meninggalkan taman belakang rumah Akashi_cchi_ dengan pikiran masing-masing._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku terbangun karena kaki Aomine_cchi_ yang menekan perutku._

_Ugh…begini nih kalau tidur disebelah dia, bisa-bisa pagi nanti sekujur badanku biru-biru kena tendang dan pukul darinya._

_Tetapi tiba-tiba aku menangkap pergerakan dari sebelah kananku, tepat disamping Aomine_cchi_._

_Meskipun gelap, tetapi aku tahu kalau ada seseorang yang bangun. Meskipun gelap, aku tahu kalau itu pasti bukan Kuroko_cchi. _Meskipun gelap, aku bisa merasakan aura superiornya. Meskipun gelap, dan kedua mataku makin berat untuk membuka, aku bisa melihat kilatan mata orang itu, yang menatap wajah Kuroko_cchi_ dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun._

_Meskipun gelap, dan kedua mataku sudah setengah terpejam, aku bisa melihat kalau orang itu, Akashi_cchi_, tengah mencium Kuroko_cchi_ yang masih terlelap._

* * *

"Nah, Kise_-kun_. Kau cukup mengantarku sampai disini saja."

Ternyata benar, Kuroko_cchi_ membawaku ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

"E-eh? Kenapa disini_-ssu_? Bukankah rumah Kuroko_cchi_ berlawanan arah dari sini_-ssu_?" Tanyaku bingung. Tetapi Kuroko_cchi_ tidak langsung menjawab. Dia malah berbalik untuk menatapku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Kise_-kun_, aku ingin kita…putus."

Jantung ku serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga.

Dan aku merasa kalau waktu berhenti, detik itu juga.

Keadaan stasiun memang sepi saat itu, tetapi hal itu tidak memperbaik keadaanku.

"A-aku tidak salah dengar 'kan_-ssu? _K-Kuroko_cchi_ pasti bercanda 'kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Kise_-kun_. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku serius. Aku ingin kita berpisah."

"A-ahahahah aku tahu Kuroko_cchi_ pasti tengah menyiapkan kejutan untukku, iya 'kan!? Sudahlah Kuroko_cchi_, aku sudah ta—"

"Kise_-kun_! Tatap mataku."

Dan salahnya, aku menatap kedua matanya.

Kedua matanya yang membawaku melihat hamparan samudera yang luas. Menghisapku untuk tenggelam didalamnya. Mengajakku untuk tak pernah terlepas darinya, barang sedetikpun.

"Kise_-kun_, aku tahu Kise_-kun_ syok. Aku tahu Kise_-kun_ tersakiti hatinya, tetapi aku tidak berbohong Kise_-kun_. Aku ingin kita putus."

"T-tapi kenapa_-ssu_? Apakah aku punya salah padamu-_ssu_?"

Bibirku bergetar saat bertanya padanya.

"Tidak, _Kise-_kun tidak punya kesalahan apapun padaku. Justru aku sangat bersyukur karena disukai olehmu. Setahun yang kulewati bersama Kise-_kun _adalah setahun yang menyenangkan bagiku." _Kurokocchi _mengambil napas dalam. " Tetapi ternyata aku tidak bisa menyukai Kise_-kun_ seperti kau menyukaiku. Ternyata selama ini, rasa sayangku pada Kise_-kun_ tak lebih dari sekedar seorang teman."

"A-apakah itu karena Akashi_cchi_-_ssu_?"

Aku melihat kedua matanya membulat, dan tanganku mulai bergetar dalam genggamannya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan kalau ini sepenuhnya karena Akashi_-kun_, tapi memang benar." Jawabnya lagi, menghindari tatapanku.

"Apakah itu…semenjak menginap dirumah Akashi_cchi_? Apakah…Akashi_cchi_ menyatakan perasaannya padamu_-ssu_?"

Lagi-lagi, menghindari tatapanku. Dia justru menatap tiang lampu yang tidak ada menariknya sama sekali.

"Jika aku mengatakan iya, apakah Kise_-kun _akan tersakiti? Apakah hatimu akan sakit? Jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya dan menerima menjadi kekasihnya, apa Kise_-kun_ akan terluka? Apa Kise_-kun_ akan rela?"

'_Tentu saja aku sakit, sakit sekali. Terlebih kini kau menyukainya, terlebih kau menginginkan untuk jadi kekasihnya. Tentu saja aku terluka, dan sejujurnya aku tak rela Kurokocchi, sangat. Aku sudah sangat senang, hingga rasanya aku bisa memeluk dunia ini ketika aku berhasil membawamu kedalam pelukanku. Teapi…tetapi…'._

Tetapi, apa hakku kini?

"Kise_-kun_, aku mohon jangan sukai aku lebih dari ini, jangan lagi menyimpanku dihatimu, jangan lagi mengingat kalau kau mencintaiku. Karena aku ingin Kise_-kun_ bisa melupakanku, karena aku ingin Kise_-kun_ bahagia…"

'_Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau lah kebahagiaanku saat ini, kau lah segalanya bagiku kini.'_

"Aku tidak ingin Kise_-kun_ bersedih hanya karenaku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, itulah janjiku, bukan? Jadi aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kise_-kun_ karena Kise_-kun_ adalah sahabat yang berharga bagiku."

'_Tidak…bukan ini…bukan ini yang kumaksud…'_

"Tetapi kau harus merelakanku Kise_-kun_…Karena…Karena aku menyukai Akashi-_kun_. Rasa suka yang berbeda dari yang kurasakan terhadapmu…"

'_Jangan…jangan katakana lebih dari itu Kuroko_cchi_, kumohon…'_

Aku merasakan dia mempererat genggaman tanganku.

.

_Within a veil of night, the moon illuminates us __  
__Seeking the warmth of a strong embrace __  
__With white breath and fingers numb from cold __  
__We trace our names in the snow before it melts away_

.

"Kise_-kun_ adalah yang pertama bagiku. Meskipun nanti hubungan kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih, tetapi kita akan tetap menjadi sepasang sahabat…"

Kini berganti tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya, seerat mungkin, hingga aku merasa takut kalau tangan itu akan meleleh dalam genggamanku.

.

_"I won't leave you" __  
__Was the promise I made __  
__Beyond all the hazy white that I can see __  
__It returns to nothing_

.

"Kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain…"

Semua kata-kata yang pernah kuucapkan padanya kembali teringat didalam benakku.

"_Kita akan bersama selamanya mulai sekarang!"_

"_Aku sangat menyayangimu Kuroko_cchi_!"_

"_Kau imut sekali_-ssu_!"_

"_Kuroko_cchi_, kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain 'kan?"_

Semuanya…menghantam pikiranku, membuat pandanganku mengabur oleh asap dari mulutku sendiri. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai terengah-engah seperti seseorang yang terkena asma.

.

_I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide me __  
__Staring at your back as you leave, I suppress my tears __  
__The snow that falls piles up, swallowing the __world__ and my love __  
__Until the day the pain in my heart is gone __  
__I'll melt into white_

.

Aku sungguh tak ingin dia pergi dariku...

.

_The days I spent with you come and go like the changing seasons __  
__The last trace of the smile remaining in my memory is so fleeting __  
__You are somewhere amongst the crowd __  
__My thought of "Don't go" turns into a snowflake_

_I wish the falling powdered snow would land and hide you __  
__The snow and tears that fall are without even sound __  
__Snow falls, piling up and swallows you and our past __  
__Until the day it finally melts away __  
__Don't forget me_

.

"Maafkan aku Kise_-kun_, tetapi aku harus pergi sekarang…"

'_Kenapa harus sekarang…aku mengingat semua tentang kita disaat kau meminta untuk melupakannya…'_

"Aku harap kita bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi…"

'_Kenapa aku harus mengingat semua kenangan manis itu, bila pada akhirnya kau membuat semuanya terasa pahit bagiku…'_

"_Arigatou to gomenansai_, Kise-_kun_…_Aishiteiru…_"

Dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh bibirku ringan.

"Itu hadiah dariku, _Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary_, Kise-_kun…sayonara…"_

Dan aku bisa melihat tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar mulai berjalan menjauhiku menuju kebawah—masuk kedalam stasiun.

.

_Fragments of breaking memories trickle down __  
__I wish the falling powered snow would land and hide me __  
__A drop of my voice, of my tears fall __  
__The snow that falls piles up, swallowing the world and my love __  
__Until the day the pain in my heart is gone __  
__I'll melt into white __  
__"Don't forget me"_

.

Dan disinilah aku, berdiri sendirian menatap punggung mungilnya perlahan menghilang.

Usai sudah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Cintaku, duniaku, semuanya berakhir. Pandanganku mulai dipenuhi kabut putih lagi, meskipun kedua tanganku tertutupi oleh sarung tangan, tetapi aku merasa kalau kini kedua tanganku sudah membeku.

Tungkaiku lemas.

Seiring dengan airmataku yang tumpah, salju mulai turun dengan perlahan.

'_Turunlah dengan deras…'_

Aku menutup kedua wajahku, mulai terisak pelan.

'_Kubur aku dengan semua masa laluku bersamanya…'_

Tanpa sadar aku mulai memanggil-manggil namanya dalam isakanku.

'_Sampai hatiku yang hancur ini terangkai kembali…sampai salju-salju ini meleleh…'_

Entah seberapa besar cintaku padanya, aku bahkan tak mengerti.

'_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya…'_

Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

'_Maafkan aku, Kuroko_cchi_…'_

Sampai detik ini, rasa sakitku masih tak kunjung mereda. Sampai detik ini ketika salju mulai menumpuk di kepalaku.

'_Aku belum bisa melupakanmu, aku belum bisa rela melepaskanmu…'_

Biarkan…air mataku jatuh bergabung bersama salju…

'_Tapi, sampai saat itu tiba…'_

Hingga kurasakan dingin yang menusuk kedua kakiku saat menyentuh salju dibawah.

'_Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakan rasa cintaku…rasa cinta yang pernah menyatukan kita…'_

Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga musim semi datang lebih cepat. Sehingga aku bisa memekarkan bungaku yang baru, dan ikut memekarkan bunga orang yang kucintai bersama kekasihnya nanti…

"_Boku o wasurenai de…_"

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**Afterwords**_

Ini memang bukan sebuah kisah yang romantis, lucu, ataupun menyedihkan.

Hanya sepenggal kisah dimana semua yang kita lalui, tidak selalu berujung pada kebahagiaan.

Meskipun begitu,

Aku tahu kalau dia tidak pernah menyesal memiliki seorang sahabat yang amat ia cintai.


End file.
